Lord of Death
by Hatakefire
Summary: When Daryl dies, he finds out he has been chosen to save the world by becoming the Lord of Death. He is sent back with new powers that he doesn't know how to use or control or even remember how he got them. Can he resist these new temptations and rise above them, or will the power consume him and use him to destroy the world? T for violence and swearing
1. The Girl in White

**Hello people! This is my first Walking Dead fanfiction, and IMPORTANT WARNING: Daryl, the main character of this fic, will be over-powered and really awesome and stuff, so if that bothers you, try anyway but if it still bothers you, you can just…you know…stop reading. XD. This will be set about a week or so before they find the prison, so I can actually have a plot with it lol.**

**Hope you enjoy, please review!**

_**Third Person Partly-Daryl**_

They were surrounded. Daryl aimed his crossbow and a second later another one of his arrows sliced through a nearby walker.

It had been eight months since the world went to hell, seven months since they had left the farm. The whole group had been looking for some food when a small walker herd suddenly converged on them. Everyone had been able to climb up trees to safety except Carl and Daryl. The other survivors were shooting from their vantage points and Carl and Daryl went back to back, but it wasn't enough as the walkers got closer and closer.

"How much ammo you got?" He yelled over the moans of the hoard.

"Ten shots!" A walker fell down with a blast. "Nine!" Daryl cursed under his breath. He only had three arrows (two) and he had lost his knife to a walker that had nearly got him from behind.

"Five left! Daryl, what do we do?" Carl shouted desperately. Carl had come a long way from the scared ten-year-old boy he first met, but he was still a kid. A kid who could shoot a walker down with ease, mind you, but a kid all the same.

_What _do _we do? _Daryl thought, down to his last arrow.

"CARL!" Lori screamed from the trees, crying as Carol, Maggie, and Beth held her back from certain death. Rick was being restrained by T-Dog, Glenn, and Hershel as he too cried for his boy, stuck in the clearing full of walkers.

Daryl weighed his options quickly, shooting through ideas. He could try and run forward and forge a path for Carl, but that gave a very small chance of even one of them surviving, let alone getting out without a scratch. He realized there was only one thing to do, and as Carl yelled, "I'm out!" And took out his small knife, stabbing a walker that was too close for comfort in the head, he knew what he had to do.

He shot a walker that was about to bite Carl with his last arrow, and then shoved the kid down into the ground. He then tossed his crossbow at a walker, knocking it down and laid down on Carl. He covered the boy with his own body as the groans and growls of the herd came closer.

_They won't be able to get him from under me, and when I die my corpse will smell enough to make them walk away. I just hope I don't turn on top of him, _Daryl thought, and then they were upon him.

_**Third Person-Partly Rick**_

_Oh my god…Carl! _He thought, shooting at a walker with his pistol. Next to him was T-Dog, using a sniper rifle. Glenn was using a shotgun, aiming at the ones just under the tree. It wasn't enough though, the walkers kept on coming, and they were low on ammo as well.

"Five left! Daryl, what do we do?" He heard Carl yell, and tears began to stream down his face.

"CARL!" Lori screamed, and Rick lunged, only to be held back by the men in the tree with him.

"There's nothing you can do!" Hershel urged in his ear, but he wouldn't listen. That was his boy down there, surrounded by walkers. _Carl…._

"I'm out!" Carl yelled, and Rick watched in terror as a walker nearly bit Carl, only to be killed by Daryl. And then Daryl did something that shocked everyone.

Daryl pulled Carl down and then put his body on top of his, to protect him, as the walkers closed in. Rick couldn't even see them anymore through the writhing mass of bodies.

And then they could hear screams.

Those horrible, pain filled screams as Daryl was literally torn apart by the walkers. Those terrible shrieks that made Rick feel so cold, and helpless, and fearful that he couldn't even look anymore.

"Daryl! Daryl!" It was Carol who was being held back now, sobbing as the walkers greedily ate their latest meal. Daryl, the pillar of the group. The one who never backed down and was always there to cover your back. When you're about to be eaten and then you see that yellow-feathered arrow zipping through the air to save you. Daryl, the protector, the solid rock that just seemed impossible to move.

He was dying, and the group that he had saved so many times could do nothing but watch and listen to his screams. They finally ended, but they were left ringing in the clearing as the hours passed and the survivors stayed in the trees, barely breathing, too shocked and filled with grief to attempt coming down.

Eventually only two zombies lingered, which were quickly taken down by Glenn's crowbar and T-Dog's axe. As a group, they slowly came to a circle around Daryl's body. The ground was completely soaked with blood and that wasn't even the worst part.

Daryl's arms were nearly stripped clean of flesh, leaving only bone behind. The back of his head and throat were a mess of just plain gore, and his already torn jeans were nearly gone, and all that had been exposed had been ripped right off. His back was a bit better, as the jean vest and his shirt protected him a bit. However the zombies had managed to rip some of it off, and then eaten what they could find off of him. It was absolutely sickening.

"Carl?" Rick whispered, not daring to believe that his son had survived the onslaught, even with Daryl there.

"Carl, it's your dad. It's Rick. Please come out," He begged quietly. Silence. And then…

"Are they gone?" Carl asked. Relief coursed through him so immense he fell to his knees, and he felt his wife wrap her arms wound him as she too sagged with the knowledge knowing her son was still alive.

"Yes, yes they're gone. Oh my god Carl come here," Rick nearly laughed with joy. Carl scrambled out from underneath what was left of Daryl and went to hug his parents, crying. A few moments passed in the embrace, before Carl turned to look at Daryl.

"He saved me," Carl murmured, sadness clouding his gaze. "I didn't even get scratched." The group was silent for a few moments, before Glenn spoke up.

"We should bury him."

"Not here," Carol interrupted, looking at Daryl with tears in her eyes. "Somewhere else, not with these walkers," She explained, looking at the corpses of the walkers that the survivors had managed to kill. Rick nodded and looked to T-Dog. Nodding, T-Dog took off his jacket, and the group helped him slide Daryl onto it, and then T-Dog picked him up and the group walked off. Carl, however, paused for a moment, before running to Daryl's crossbow. He picked it up, and the arrows Daryl had used, before jogging back to the group.

And so they kept on going in their search for a home.

_**Third Person-Partly Daryl**_

There was no part of him that didn't burn. He wasn't even ashamed of himself screaming, couldn't even think straight except the one thing, the one thought he could force through his mind. _Don't let them get Carl. _He huddled over the boy as the pain somehow increased in a crescendo of pure hell. And then everything went black.

"Ugh….where am I?" He muttered, opening his eyes. Everywhere he looked it was completely dark, except for a young woman.

She had jet black hair that went down to the floor, and was wearing a beautiful white dress that seemed to glow softly. She would have been gorgeous except for her eyes – they were blacker than night and seared into his very soul, and for the first time in a very, very long time Daryl felt paralyzing fear.

"Don't be afraid," She spoke with a soft, musical voice. "I am here to help." Daryl got up slowly, watching her closely in case she suddenly lunged at him.

"Where am I?" He repeated his previous question.

"Nowhere."

"How can I be nowhere? I'm here, ain't I?" He snapped irritably. Dying must make him cranky – oh, _shit. _

"I died, didn't I? This is heaven. Or hell, I guess. I ain't exactly a good person," He muttered, eyes wide.

"No, you are not in either. You have been chosen, Daryl Dixon."

"Chosen? For what? And who the hell are you?" He asked rapidly, confused and still afraid, which annoyed him greatly.

"I am not important. The important thing is you, Daryl. Listen, and do not interrupt." Daryl opened his mouth to say something, thought better of it, and settled on just glaring.

"It is true that you died. However, you will not stay dead. I have watched you since you were born, and I know now, after you saved the boy named Carl, you are the one to save the world."

"Save the world? How the – " Daryl began, but shrank back as she snarled, "Quiet!" Her black eyes flaring, before returning to a normal….as normal as she could be, he supposed.

"I will bring you back to life. Doing so would normally make you what you call a walker. But I will not allow that. Instead, you will be brought back as Lord of the Undead. This power will allow you to control the undead. At first it will be incredibly draining, but slowly you will grow into this new power, and with it you can stop this apocalypse, and start a new life for the human race, start anew. But be warned," here her voice got deeper, more meaningful.

"This gift will come with a cost. You will wish for human flesh, though not as bad as walkers do. You can live by feasting on meat, and meat alone. But you will always crave raw, fresh meat. The power could take control of you, because what it wants is you to use the dead to take control of the world, not rid the world of the dead. You must have a strong will to resist these temptations."

"All your senses but sight will be heightened, but that is also dangerous, as it will make you want the meat even more. I believe in you, Daryl Dixon. Are you ready?"

"Ready for what?" He asked.

"I will heal your wounds that the walkers gave you and send you back. But by doing do you will experience such terrible pain it may kill you before you get to your body. You must remain strong."

"But why me? I ain't no god, hell I just died. I don't want this power," Daryl said.

"You are the only person who can handle this amount of power. You have a strong will, strong enough to, hopefully, save planet Earth. You will not remember this conversation when you awake, but it will slowly come back to you overtime. Good luck Daryl Dixon, and may Fate be with you," She breathed out slowly, and suddenly, Daryl felt like he was being pushed as he began to fall.

He screamed again as he felt himself be ripped apart by the swirling vortex of life, death, time everything as he was forced back into his body. He saw a glimpse of some trees and his friends before once again, everything was dark.

_**Third Person**_

The group had paused to take a break and eat a bit before digging for Daryl. They were on the edge of the forest with a cliff at their back, which would hopefully protect them and not trap them.

Once in awhile a person would glance at Daryl's body, which had been flipped over to help somewhat, but the arms still freaked whoever had looked out, and they would look somewhere else. Carol refused to eat and sat with her back against a tree, watching Daryl the whole time, feeling numb.

A few more minutes passed before Carol noticed something. Was it just her or did Daryl's arms look…less grotesque?

She peered closer, and sure enough muscle began to appear, and skin was beginning to sew itself together.

"Oh my god…" She whispered, crawling over to where Daryl lay.

"What, what is it?" Rick asked, hurrying towards her.

"His arms…" She gasped pointing. Rick froze, staring in shock at the now pristine arm of one Daryl Dixon.

"What is it? Rick, what's going on?" Lori asked, confused.

"Hershel….have you ever heard of someone sewing themselves back together after dying?" Rick asked.

"_What?" _Glenn asked, his expression disbelieving. The group gathered around Daryl, and sure enough, the last of his wounds closed and he was left looking as though he was just taking a nap.

"But…but that's impossible," Maggie whispered, leaning against Glenn as he wrapped his arm around her.

"Apparently not," Hershelf countered grimly. "Is he going to become a walker?" Carl asked.

"I don't know sweetie, I just don't know," Lori whispered, holding Carl tight. Carl didn't even care at the moment, staring in amazement at Daryl.

A few heartbeats passed, and then Daryl groaned, opening his eye a bit. He slowly moved his head, looking at the people around him, and blinked.

"What the hell are you people looking at?"

**Yay, long chapter! I'll have the next one up ASAP but after that the updates will probably be slower, but this will be updated! :D :D Please review!**


	2. Frenzy

**Yay second chapter! I probably love this story more than the people who read it lol. BTW I know Carl is kind of OOC but I just need a kid type character and Beth won't cut it so….yeah XD Also I am not that good at writing a southern accent…but I will try **** Please review and enjoy!**

**P.S a quick review and addition to Daryl's 'powers' and some risks**

**1) He can influence the dead, but it takes a lot out of him at the moment. Later he will get stronger and begin to completely control the dead with ease, but after a bunch of practice which will probably never happen to keep him from being too over powered XD**

**2) He has heightened senses except for sight and a craving for flesh, but it doesn't have to be fresh**

**3) He is stronger and more agile, and that will build up over time as well**

**4) He will begin to develop a kind of aura of fear that he can turn on and off to his advantage**

**5) When he uses his power to much, he goes into a trance, and that is when the power might try and take over**

**6) Walker bites no longer affect him, except to hurt a bunch and they heal a bit quicker**

**7) He will begin to hear the thoughts of walkers, but it will be overwhelming before he can control it**

**8) Walkers think of him as master, lord, etc.**

**I think that is it, but if I remember something else, I will mention it.**

**On with the story!**

_**Third Person**_

_"What the hell are you people looking at?"_

Daryl glared at the crowd of people, before his head began to pound.

"Ugh, what the hell happened?" He groaned, reached back to massage his temples as he got up slowly. Carol helped him, and as soon as he was sitting up she collapsed into his lap, sobbing.

"Whoa hey, who died?" He joked, seeing everyone there and guessing it would be safe. Apparently not, as their expressions became even more grim.

"Okay, what happened?" He asked seriously, confused.

"You and Carl were trapped by walkers…don't you remember?" Rick asked slowly, carefully. Daryl frowned, as he tried to recall what happened.

"Yeah, I do. We were running low on ammo, and I…I threw my crossbow…. and jumped on Carl. And then," Flashes of screaming and pain came into his head, and he shivered.

"All I remember is pain. A lot of pain," Daryl whispered, stroking Carol's hair unconsciously.

"Daryl…you were torn apart. We carried you here practically in pieces. Then all of a sudden you are fine and talking and we don't have a clue how," Hershel explained, looking at Daryl closely.

"I….I don't remember. There was this woman….she was wearing white…and oh my god her eyes. They were pitch black. She said something to me, I can't remember. It's all a blur. Then I woke up with you lot crowding around me," Daryl finally said, looking at everyone.

"How am I alive?"

"We don't know. But I'm glad you are. Now I get to say thank you. For saving Carl," Rick replied, getting down on his knee and resting his hand on Daryl's shoulder. Daryl nodded in acknowledgement, then looked at Carl.

"None of them geeks bit ya did they?" He asked. Carl shook his head, then lunged forward, taking Daryl by surprise as he hugged the older man tightly.

"Thank you. You saved my life," Carl muttered.

"Don't mention it. Now I get to say I came back to life. How badass is that?" He smirked, and the group relaxed slightly, enough to sit back down and begin some small talk at least. Carol moved from her spot slightly so instead she was sitting next to him.

"Daryl, you hungry?" Beth asked quietly.

"Starving," Daryl answered, suddenly noticing his absolutely ravenous belly.

"Here, have some of my fish," Maggie offered, beginning to move towards him.

"I don't want cooked meat," Daryl said without thinking. Then he froze.

"Did I just say that?" He asked, looking at the others. By their expressions, he was pretty sure he did.

"Oh shit," He breathed covering his head with his hands. "What the hell is wrong with me?"

"Maybe it's because, well technically, you're undead. Like a walker," Glenn suggested.

"He isn't a walker!" Carol snapped, and Glenn instantly backtracked, "Hey, whoa, I didn't mean that. I mean, I did, but, um.."

"What I think he is trying to say is that walkers like raw meat when they come back, and Daryl is apparently wanting that too." Rick cut in. Carol glared for a few seconds more, before nodding stiffly.

"Is that true Daryl?" Rick turned to the figure beside Carol now.

"Daryl?" Carol asked softly.

"…..Yeah. I can smell you guys. And not like I used to, where you guys smelled like shit, no offense. It's…." Daryl swallowed thickly. "You guys smell…_good." _Daryl didn't look up, keeping himself buried in his hands, so he didn't see how they reacted.

"Well, what do we do?" T-Dog broke the silence that followed.

"What do you mean, 'do'" Carol snapped.

"Well, I don't want to say this, but him wanting flesh…that makes him dangerous," T-Dog pointed out.

"You'd taste disgusting anyway," Daryl muttered quietly, trying to make a joke, but he was ignored as the people began arguing about what to do. The voices got louder and louder, until…

"SHUT UP! God damn you people get loud when you're pissed," Daryl finally snapped, and everyone was quiet, looking at the object of their argument. Daryl was now standing, but he was still very tense.

"You guys want to attract more walkers? I don't know about you but I don't want to die again, it fucking hurt," Daryl grumbled, looking at them all.

"How strong is your…desire for flesh?" Rick finally asked hesitantly.

"Pretty strong come to think of it," Daryl swallowed again as he had to restrain himself from trying to lunge at one of the people.

"What do you want to do?" Rick asked. _Eat you_, Daryl thought, before instead saying, "I'm going to go hunting. I'll be back later," He didn't even reach for a weapon, just disappeared into the trees.

Silence enveloped the small camp as they absorbed what had just happened.

"So…is Daryl okay now?" Carl asked, sounding surprisingly innocent and child-like. The adults glanced at each other, not sure how to answer.

"He is alive. That's all that matters," Carol said firmly, looking around to see if anyone would challenge her. No one did, not even T-Dog.

_**Third Person- Daryl**_

The hunger was growing more intense with each passing second. Luckily the scent of his fellow survivors had faded; otherwise he wasn't sure he could restrain himself. A few more minutes passed and then he heard it; a twig snapping, about one hundred yards away.

He jogged quietly over to the noise, and found it was a walker. The decaying smell of flesh that used to make him nauseous was suddenly delicious, and he growled in anticipation. Wait, _growled? _What the hell was wrong with him?

He was pulled out of his thoughts when the walker noticed him. Not giving it time to do anything, he walked over and smashed in his head. Suddenly, he was thinking anymore. Everything was red with hunger and he didn't know what he was doing, didn't care. All he knew was that he needed to eat and nothing else as he tore into the walker.

When the frenzy ended, he blinked slowly in shock. The walker had been completely ripped to shreds, blood staining the ground. He looked at his hands; the red liquid covered them completely up to his wrists, and you could barely see his lower arms. Chunks of flesh remained on them, making him feel slightly sick to the stomach. He looked down at his shirt and pants, which were splattered in blood. He backed up quickly, only stopping when his back hit a tree trunk, horrorstruck at what he had done.

He knew without looking in a mirror that his face was probably in an even worse state, and he felt a numbness seeping into him. _I just ate…I just _devoured _a walker in some kind of frenzy….What the hell _am _ I?_

**Ooh Daryl lost control! What shall he do with himself? Well, of course I know…XD Please review, next chapter to be posted hopefully this week! :D**


	3. Latin

**I do love this story, so here is the next chapter! Also I would like to dedicate this chapter to Dawnfire11 my first reviewer. And to answer her question the lady in white in the first chapter is who brought Daryl back to life, but he doesn't remember.**

**Oh, and a thing to add to the list, being dead makes you more emotional especially with negative emotions….well in this story it is XD**

"**Talking"**

_Thinking_

"_Zombie Thinking"_

**ONWARD TO THE STORY! YAHR!**

_**Third Person-Partly Daryl**_

After awhile Daryl snapped out of his trance and went to find the nearest water source to wash up. It was oddly soothing watching the water carry away the blood, but there was little he could do about his shirt and vest. _Well they're ripped up anyway; no one will notice the difference. _After about ten minutes his arms were pink from being rubbed raw and so was his face, but he was clean.

It took about an hour to reach camp, and by that time it was nightfall. He approached the camp slowly, watching the others sleep for a moment.

"Hey, T-Dog, it's me," He called out softly, and when T-Dog nodded, he walked out of the trees, knowing T-Dog wouldn't accidentally shoot him thinking he was a walker. _Or maybe he should shoot me. I'm as bad as them. _Daryl mentally shook his head, trying to clear the thought as he laid down near Carol and drifted off into a troubled sleep.

-Lalala Sleeping BlahBlah hey look it's morning!-

Daryl woke up to the rustling of people moving about. He groaned and stretched out with a sigh, before heaving himself up to help with the clean up.

"When we camped out over here to bury Daryl," Here Rick coughed a bit uncomfortably, as it was apparently still a bit awkward for him to say that; seeing that Daryl was standing next to him and all, "We left the cars down by the road. We should reach them sometime around noon, take a break then drive up here to see what we can find," Rick finished, tracing an invisible map in the air as he explained.

The group nodded, grabbing their weapons. They were still low on ammo; Daryl only had one arrow and Carl was out. Each were given a sharp weapon, and after assuming their usual formation (Rick in front with Daryl on his left, Glenn and T-Dog in the back, Maggie on the left and Carl on the right and Hershel, Beth Carol and Lori in the middle) they headed out.

The group was tense and quiet, until Maggie decided to speak up.

"Where'd you go last night Daryl? Kind of disappeared," She asked. Daryl tensed up noticeably, and you could hear it in his words as he replied, "Just out."

"Well did you find something to eat? Did it satisfy ya? Don't want you chewing on us," She pressed. "Yeah, I did alright? Stop asking question. You're so god damn nosey," He shot back angrily.

"Hey just relax Daryl. She was just curious," Glenn defended his girlfriend.

"Yeah, well maybe she shouldn't be."

"Why are you being so defensive man?" T-Dog asked.

"I ain't defensive! Why don't you people shut the hell up!" Daryl snarled.

"Hey, Daryl ease up. Your anger isn't helping anybody," Rick warned, the group slowing to a halt.

"Well make them stop asking stupid questions!" Daryl snapped.

"They aren't stupid. The way you're acting is stupid," Lori replied.

"What the hell do you know!" Daryl's voice began to rise.

"Shut it! You want every walker to hear us?" T-Dog hissed. Daryl bit back a reply and glared instead, fuming.

"Daryl, you're not acting rationally. You're acting how you were when we first met you. You've changed since then, opened up more. Now you're closing us out and we can't have that," Rick said quietly. Daryl switched his glare to him, before deflating.

"I'm sorry I shouted," He mumbled, refusing to look at them.

"It's ok, you're going through a lot right now," Lori forgave him instantly.

"That doesn't excuse the fact he won't answer the question," Maggie pointed out.

"Maggie…" Hershel began, but Daryl cut him off. "No, she has a right to know…so do you guys. It's just…I don't…" He took a deep breath, "I still don't believe it."

"You gotta tell us. Daryl, you died and came back. We need to know everything," Rick urged. Daryl shifted uncomfortably.

"When I went out into the woods, my…..hunger, it kept on getting stronger. Your scents faded, which helped a lot, but I was still hungry. I….I heard a…a walker. I followed the sound to where it was, and…" Daryl paused again, and then said really quickly, "Ismashedit'sheadthenateit."

"Sorry, could you repeat that?" Rick asked, confused. Daryl never acted this way. What had he done that was so bad?

"I smashed the walker's head in and….well everything went red. I don't know what happened. Next thing I knew I was covered in blood and….well it's obvious isn't it? I ate the walker. A _walker. _And it tasted _good. _I-I don't know what's happening to me or why, or how to stop it. But I know that happened and it disgusts me," Daryl spat in the dirt.

"Oh my god…" Lori whispered, covering her mouth. Beth leaned into Hershel, clearly sickened.

"Y-you ate a _walker?" _Glenn breathed.

"Weren't you listening? Yeah, I did. And I don't even remember it." Daryl muttered the last part, but the group could still hear.

"And you're full now?" Rick asked.

"I better be. I never want to do that again." Daryl shivered.

"All right, let's keep moving," Rick called out after a few seconds, and the group moved on.

-12:37p.m-

The group had made it to the edge of the trees, and there was only one lone walker. Sensing them, it turned with a growl.

"Alright, Daryl you wanna kill this one?" Rick asked. Daryl paused, and then nodded.

"Yeah I got this," Daryl hefted the small hatchet in his hand and began to move towards the walker.

"_Master" _Daryl froze. _What in the hell?_

"Did you guys hear that?" He turned back to his group, who looked at him worriedly and all shook their heads.

"Huh. Must've been my imagination," He mumbled, then started towards the walker again.

"_Master" _There was that voice again! Hardly daring to believe it, he looked at the walker.

"Are you…talking?" He asked slowly.

"_I live to serve master" _The walker was looking directly at him.

"Are you guys sure you don't hear this?" He turned to the group again, but they shook their heads once more.

"Um…my name is Daryl…" He said, unsure of what to do. In fact, he was feeling a bit tired…**(1)**

"_Master…..you smell so good….may I eat you?" _ _What the hell is going on? _Daryl thought ignoring the last part.

He turned to the group again, about to speak when Carol yelled, "Daryl!"

He whipped around and saw the geek about to attack him.

"NO!" He didn't know where it came from, why he said that word instead of bringing his weapon down into its' head, but he said it.

And what happened next was amazing.

The walker instantly halted, staring at him, as Daryl suddenly felt something odd. Like a tether, connecting him and the geek, but more… powerful.

_**Third Person-Partly Rick**_

Daryl was beginning to worry Rick, thinking that the walker was talking to him. As he turned a third time to speak to the group the walker suddenly reached for him.

"Daryl!" Carol yelled, and Rick watched as Daryl whipped around and yelled one word, "NO!"

That word….it reverberated in Rick's mind, his body, his soul. A word that carried so much power that Rick was only slightly surprised when the walker complied.

"What…how did…" Glenn whispered, shocked.

"I don't know," Carol answered, staring in awe. They could see Daryl staring at the walker, and the walker at Daryl. Then Daryl spoke.

"You will leave. You will not come back here. Walk away," He spoke in a calm, commanding voice, but still with that same power. The geek blinked once, and then began to limp away.

The group came out of their hiding place and ran to Daryl, who was standing there, not moving.

"Daryl, what the _hell _was that?" Rick demanded. Daryl turned towards the group, and they stared in horror. Daryl's eyes were not the bright blue they usually were, but a deep black.

"Hoc corpus meum est," Daryl hissed, before blinking rapidly as his eyes began to clear up to their normal blue.

"Ugh…Rick….what the hell?..." Daryl mumbled, before collapsing onto the ground.

**Bwahaha cliff hanger! In case you are wondering that is Latin and it will be revealed what it actually means in the next chapter :D**

**Daryl is feeling tired because that is the first time using his powers and it is very draining. He was doing it unconsciously, and he didn't do it with the walker he ate because he was focusing on eating at the time**_  
_


	4. Questions with no Answers

**Yes, I left you on a cliffie muahaha! But here is the next chapter, so you're welcome! ;P Reviews make my day, and I would like to thank ****MusicIsTheSoulOfMan**** and dendragon14 for reviewing and inspiring me to start writing this chapter. Updates will become slower but they will come :D**

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE!: The next chapters I will have to look at the episodes closely and get some quotes, exact scenes, etc. So it will be much harder and therefore updates will be slower.**

**Enjoy!**

_**Third Person**_

After helping Daryl into the back seat of Carol's Cherokee, the survivors looked at one another, nervous. Something was happening to Daryl, and it was happening quickly, too quickly for them to really register what was going on.

"Let's…let's review what we've….observed so far," Rick finally said.

"He came back from the dead. He healed," Carol responded immediately.

"Alright, that's a good thing. Daryl is….Daryl is Daryl, and we wouldn't be here without him. No one can argue that," Rick agreed.

"But he also craves meat, like a walker," T-Dog warned.

"He isn't a walker!" Carol snapped, looking near tears.

"I'm not saying he is! I'm saying that he _ate _one. I'm sure he will do his best not to eat one of us, but you got to admit, that's weird," T-Dog defended himself. Carol glared for a moment, before relaxing, accepting what he said.

"He also told a walker what to do. I mean, he controlled it. How did he do that?" Glenn added.

"I don't think anyone knows. I don't think even Daryl knows. When he got those black eyes…" Rick trailed off, unsure of how to go on.

"He was like a demon," Beth whispered.

"He isn't a demon! Or a walker! He is a man that we all care for," Carol hissed.

"We know Carol! We're just laying out facts. It's hard for us all to deal with right now," Lori soothed. Carol huffed but fell silent once more.

"This body is mine." Everyone looked up at Hershel, who had spoken.

"What did you say?" Rick asked.

"That's what Daryl said; when his eyes went black. This body is mine. It's Latin," Hershel explained.

"That means something's possessing him," Maggie realized.

"We don't know that!" Carol shot back.

"Carol, calm down. Maggie may have a point. But we do know he's fighting. When his eyes turned back to normal he seemed to not know what had just happened, but it faded. That's the important thing," Rick said.

"But I don't understand. How is he able to control walkers? How did he come back to life? It's just…it's not possible," Glenn murmured disbelievingly.

"We're living in an apocalypse. Anything can happen." Rick sighed. "We'll ask Daryl when he comes to how much he remembers and if he knows anything more. He's still Daryl….for now."

-HALF AN HOUR LATER-

Daryl groaned slightly. God damn, what was with him and waking up with a headache lately?

"Where….oh shit I passed out again, didn't I? Why does that keep happening?" He complained, heaving himself up so he leaned against the window of the car he was in.

"We were hoping you would know," Rick spoke up, and Daryl suddenly noticed that Rick, T-Dog, and Carl were in the car as well.

"What are you guys looking at?" He grumbled, rubbing his head.

"Daryl, what do you remember before you blacked out?" Rick pressed.

"I dunno….I kept on thinking the walker was talking to me, and then….it lunged. Yeah, Carol warned me. So I turned around to drive it away and…" Daryl frowned. "I don't remember. What happened?"

"You told it to go away. You….ordered it, I guess. And it obeyed. But that's not all. Your eyes turned black and you started speaking Latin."

"I _what_? I don't know any Latin! What the hell?" Daryl was confused as hell and his headache wasn't making it better.

"You said, 'this body is mine'. Ring any bells?" T-Dog asked. Daryl's eyes suddenly widened.

"That girl…the girl in the white dress. She said it would try and control me every time I used it."

"Used what?"

"My power."

"What's your power?"

"Oh shit, shit, shit, this is not happening!" Daryl ran a hand through his hair, mumbling curses under his breath.

"Daryl, what power? What did the girl say?" Rick urged. Daryl didn't reply – he had stopped muttering but was breathing heavily, too shocked to speak. _That girl was actually telling the truth….I remember….oh god why me? This is fucking messed up!_

"Daryl, we need to know what she said!" Rick's voice broke through the fog of panic that permeated his brain. Daryl took a deep breath, collecting his thoughts. If that girl wasn't lying – which looking back, it didn't seem like she was – he was going to use this power for the good of the group.

"I should tell the whole group."

"Alright…let's go get 'em."

-ABOUT FIVE MINUTES LATER-

Daryl looked each member of the group in the eye with his steely blue gaze, preparing himself for what he was going to say. He looked at Carol last, lingering for a bit longer, before looking at the group as a whole.

"When I died, or whatever happened, I met a girl. She told me…things. Things I didn't believe. Things I didn't remember 'till now. But I know what she said. It ain't pretty, nor is it realistic or plausible or even the tiniest bit believable. But it's true." Daryl paused.

"Tell us what she said," Carol whispered.

"She said…" And so Daryl told them - the entire conversation. It only took a few minutes, but the weight of the words took longer to settle, and the group was silent.

"You expect us to believe you? That you're….some sort of god?" T-Dog finally asked.

"Look, I ain't exactly happy about it. The risks aren't exactly little. But I wasn't given a choice, and it seems that she wasn't lying. I don't know anything more than that," Daryl sighed.

What could they say? How should they go about this? It wasn't taught in school, that's for sure. It was quiet for a bit longer, before Rick spoke.

"You are a valuable member to this group. We all care for you. And you obviously aren't going to try and hurt us if you can help it. I still trust you with my life – with Lori's life, with Carl's. You've saved them too many times for me not too. But no secrets. You learn anything else, you tell me. Got that?" Rick warned.

"I got it," Daryl nodded.

"Okay, move out!"

**Okay, this one is very short, barely over one thousand words. But it was a more explanatory chapter, to kind of set things up. I am welcome to suggestions on how to weave Daryl's power into the plotline, because it is difficult for me to do, and therefore updates will be slow. The next chapter will probably be a brief overview of a few days and then clearing out the prison, and I'll try and have that up soon.**

**Thanks for reading, please review!**


	5. Discovering the Prison

**Thank you so much for all the reviews! Really, it means so much and inspires me to keep on going with this story!**

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE: I love this story a lot, but I am a bit lost on how to continue with an actual plot. I am going to try and incorporate Daryl's new powers into season three and on, but I am not sure how because now that he is so awesome, no one really needs to die and then there wouldn't be a series but I don't want to change it so completely and…yeah. So any ideas would be great! :D**

**CHAPTER 5!**

_**Third Person**_

The next few days were filled with tension as the group moved from place to place. Daryl did his best to appear as normal as possible. He hunted for the group (and himself) every day. The red haze came each time he hunted, and each time he would just wash off the blood, trying to ignore what had just happened. His new senses helped him find more food for the group though, so they were nicer too him, and less temperamental with food in their stomachs.

Still, every time one of them glanced his way for too long he felt the urge to bring his crossbow up. He slept near Carol but pulled away from the rest of the group a bit, trying to quell the urge of sleeping with one eye open not only for walkers, but for the people he had been with for the last seven months.

He also discovered a bit more about his powers during his outings into the woods. The more he tried to talk to walkers (they couldn't really hold up a conversation, but still) the less tired he got afterwards. He noted that when he got angry or frustrated the animals in the area were more prone to leave; even if he wasn't saying anything. He could stay up longer with less food, and had quicker reflexes. He was stronger, as he found out when lifting a log out of the way of when he was tracking a deer with little difficulty. He was more agile, climbing trees to scout ahead with ease. All in all, dying had been pretty good.

But, not everything was perfect.

He also felt as though he would lose control sometimes, like something was pressing the inside of his skull, begging to be let out if he used his power to much. He had a headache after the red haze of hunting, which usually happened when he lost control. He guessed this was his power trying to be let out, but he wasn't sure how to stop it. For now though, it was just a nuisance, so he didn't let it worry him.

At the moment, they were on the road again after a failed raid at an abandoned house. He had caught an owl though, so he divvied that up among them. It was barely a mouthful, but he bet it was better than the dog food Carl had tried to eat before Rick had caught him.

They slowed to a stop after awhile, and Glenn took out a map from his bag. They had marked all the herds that they had come across. To their dismay, the way they were heading would mean they would be cut off by a wandering herd.

Rick decided it would be best to double back and go west. The group was unsure, but they nodded and T-Dog went off to go boil water.

Daryl hefted his crossbow and turned to Rick. "While the others wash their panties, let's go hunting". Rick nodded and followed Daryl to a side path that led towards the water and hopefully, some food.

But what they saw was even better. A prison – filled with walkers – but fortified. Barbed wire fences, large space, near water. They glanced at one another, and then looked back at the prison.

This could be what they had been looking for since the beginning of the apocalypse- a sanctuary, a safe haven, a _home. _

-Small Break Like in the Episode Where They Go Straight To Breaking Into The Prison-

Daryl had out his knife as they cut the wire into the prison. The group stayed close, any doubts about each other forgotten in the adrenaline rush and familiarity of each other watching each other's backs. They worked seamlessly as Daryl held the wire closed and Glenn closed the gap behind them with some wire. The female walker crashing into the just closed hole barely fazed them as they ran down the path around the perimeter of the prison.

Daryl ran ahead and opened the gate to the next section, the group moving quickly – even Lori, as she held her swollen belly. A quick pause to discuss the plan, and then Rick was racing to shut the gate as the other survivors covered him.

Daryl took the watchtower with Carol, taking out any walker that came to close to Rick. Daryl experimented slightly, making a walker pause or slow down, making it easier to shoot. (He smirked when Carol nearly shot Rick, but didn't say anything as he launched a bolt into the nearest zombie's head) Gunfire rang out across the prison yard as Rick shut the gate and climbed into his own watchtower, using a sniper rifle to take out the remaining walkers.

Finally the last body fell, and the survivors piled out from behind the fence into the yard, grinning from the joy of clearing out so many walkers with relative ease.

"We haven't had this much space since the farm!" Carol laughed with glee, spreading her arms out wide as she ran around. Daryl smiled slightly to himself, happy to see her happy. He stayed apart from the group slightly, the adrenaline rush of taking the prison wearing off.

This was a great victory, with the only cost being a small bit of ammo. But as Daryl looked around the smiling group, he wondered just how long their happiness and safety would last.

**So what did you think? Updates will be crazy slow, and I apologize, but my brain is jumping to different Daryl-centric ideas already, and this story is so difficult to write. Anything to help me keep going is appreciated, and I will do my best to update. Thanks for reading, please review!**


End file.
